Talk:Jaken
Jinto Tsue??? Where did you get that name from? Did you just translate the Kanjis? It is actually called "Nintojou"... --ThorwaldR 12:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Age Where did his age come from? what source?--KiumaruHamachi 18:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi What? (Jaken sneezes instead of Sesshōmaru when Inuyasha and co. were talking of him) what in the world does that mean someone help me out I don't know if it just some miss spelled word or something?Tyraj (talk) 15:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :The sentence explains Jaken's loyalty to Sesshomaru, how much he loves and respects his master. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 15:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Find I find on line that people who have that inability to express emotions are Alexithymia maybe Sessy is alexithymia I don't know if he is for sure do you think he is?Tyraj (talk) 11:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think he suffers from alexithymia. He did cry for Rin in the Final Act. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :He didn't cry for Rin Jaken did for him he just grind his teeth in pain and grife of loss her no tear came down his face at all and when she wake up he didn't even smile at her but we do know he was happy because Jaken says he is, and not just him but his mother to because alexithymia can be inherited in both their attitudes I'm not say they don't have feeling they just don't show it on their faces.Tyraj (talk) 12:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::oh my gosh, this is the saddest thing I've ever heard... OMG, Sesshōmaru does not have Alexithymia!!! It's just a character trait, not a mental disorder, get over it. And besides, unless it's sourced it couldn't be added anyway.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 15:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Find you big jerk I was just asking [[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku '空の天使]]!!!!!!!! Tyraj (talk) 16:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, , you're taking this a little too far. This is a warning to you, so stop with the name-calling and, since you may not have read the manga, it is quite obvious that Sesshomaru does not have problems expressing emotion. He smirks/smiles a great deal towards the beginning of the manga. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] did not have to overeact with all that( shakes head and get over it) thing making me sound like I'm stupid for just asking a question I wasn't even gone put that sessy is Alexithymia because I went back and read the manga and find out myself wich anyone like you just now could have just said in a nice way that because I thought [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] didn't understand my question that [[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] hurt my feeling that why for being mean to me and didn't talk to [[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] about that now did you! Tyraj (talk) 23:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, calm down Tyraj, please stop yelling at admins. :\ If you kept behaving like this, all of us would feel tired on you. Rowan already give you an advise on not doing this, perhaps you'll get higher chance to get a block from her. I can't say myself as a nosy person, I just can't handle it. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) OK OK FIND THANKS YOU!Tyraj (talk) 10:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) u_u" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :@Tyraj: I think you're kind of overreacting. I don't find Suzaku's comment to be rude. And, I already replied that Sesshomaru doesn't suffer from Alexithymia. He has no difficulty in expressing his emotions, he's not the type who likes to reveal them. Also, I may not be an admin but, please don't attack anyone again, in the future. Thank you. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please stop copying my signature and Ryoga's. You can just write our names and everyone will know who you're talking about, without having link to our pages. It's kind of annoying with all the colored text. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 16:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Its over now so everyone STOP talking about now OMG get over it . thank you.Tyraj (talk) 06:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) About him wanting to be around when Sesshomaru establishes his "empire" and him follwoing Sesshomaru because he saved his life-that stuff only happens in the anime and never happens in the manga, and was not written by Rumiko. So it cannot count. :That doesn't matter. Just because it's not in the manga doesn't mean it isn't canon. Please see our canon policy.-- 17:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Species So Jaken's an imp demon? I always thought he was a kappa. When/where was it stated that he was an imp demon? I may have read/seen it mentioned but forgot. Just curious. StillAlive (talk) 14:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :To the best of my knowledge imp isn't official. We're going to have to take a look at that, but I reverted the info about him being a kappa because he isn't. There's nothing to connect him with kappas, except that he's green and has a beak. Unless someone can find a source, there's no reason to include it, but imp will probably be removed too.-- 18:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE JAKEN! Big Bellyboy (talk) 02:26, August 13, 2017 (UTC)